Escape
by Kaiser The Emperor
Summary: Updated!Kai was found broken in an alley, trying to escape from.....
1. Chapter 1

My first beyblade fic and yes…I do appear in but unlike my kingdom hearts fic at another site, I really don't do anything sexual kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Fear

Panic

Terror

Escape

That is the only things going through the mind of the young Russian as he runs to an empty alley to hide from an unspeakable evil.

An evil far worse than his grandfather who ever since kai's youth, has abused him for years in the abbey, but that was nothing.

One of Voltaire's power-hungry partners murdered him after kai's capture to take over the experiments; cause like him, kai also had a gift, a gift that Voltaire wanted to harness.

Kai hid behind some trash cans curled up in a ball as he peeked between the cans hoping that it would go away, he sees cloaked figure walk in and searches for the scared phoenix who was breathing as quietly as he could.

"Where are you! I know you're here!" The figure yells in a sinister voice as he moves the cans and makes a grab at kai until,

"Kai? Kai is that you?"

The figure turns to see the red haired Russian and attempts to attack him by shooting a powerful volt of electricity from his hands at him.

He missed, the volt hits a metal pipe causing sparks to burn tala's arm. He turns to see the broken kai alone in the ground, the figure had disappeared, tala runs to his lover trying to snap him out of it.

"Kai! Kai! Please wake up, kai!"

Moments later, the injured Russian woke up in a white room, with tubes above him, and his lover asleep next to him.

'T-tala? Tala wake up."

"…huh what? Kai! You're awake! Ohh kai!"

Tala hugs kai while happily sobbing that his phoenix was alright, "oh kai, I'm so glad I finally found you after all this time…I couldn't live another second without you."

"It's okay baby…it's okay…I'm here for you and only you."

Kai wipes the tears off tala's face, but kai understands, they have been separated for three whole weeks, they share a soft but long kiss until Tyson and his boyfriend ray come in and interrupt the two Russian's moment.

"Hey kai, you okay?"

"I was until you came in Tyson."

Tyson laughs, he's happy to hear one of kai's trademark remarks, "Uhh kai," tala asks, "who was that guy back in the alley?"

"Who?"

"That guy, the one who shoot that volt at me and took off?"

"I…I can't remember, it's all a blur." All kai couldn't remember was all the pain, agony, and torture he suffered in those miserable three weeks.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"No Tyson, it was too dark to see anything."

"It's too bad…well if you need anything, just let me and Tyson know."

"Yeah, can you give us some privacy?" kai tells the tiger and dragon who left the room, "Come here tala." Kai tells the wolf as he hugs him, "something wrong baby?" he asks tala.

"I just can't get this off my mind, how did that guy do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do that electricity thing, I mean how was that even possible?"

"Please tala, let's forget that for now, let's lose ourselves right now."

Meanwhile, Tyson and ray join Kenny, max, and Bryan at the waiting room, "how's he doing?" bryan asks ray, "He's fine, happy to see tala, very happy."

"I see, so any info on who kidnapped him?"

Tyson shook his head, "nada, but I think it has something to do with tala's run-in with the guy that shot a volt of electricity at him."

"Tch, I'm sure tala was hallucinating, no one shoots electricity from their hands."

Meanwhile, the cloaked man was sitting while watching three large screens that were showing footage of the experimentations on kai when a young boy came with a box and said, "Here's the thing you wanted."

The cloaked man turns away from the screens to the young boy, "finally, leave it over there."

"Aren't you going to need kai again?"

"No, if my theory is correct, we can get the others instead, I know that now, I have all I need from kai."

"Damn, I want kai."

"Well…if it means so much to you, we'll get kai again, so you can have your way with him."

Ooooooh, who's the cloaked man? And when will I make my appearance? What the hell is going on? Tune in next time, same beyblade hour same beyblade channel. Okay that was stupid but still review now, go ahead, the review button is your friend.


	2. Chapter 2

First I'd like to thank all the reviewer! (Blows kisses) okay that wasn't necessary but I'm drunk, very drunk, and second, I make my dramatic entrance into this fic, well…kinda, anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own anything mention in this fic, cept me.

The examinations were finally over, kai was well enough to be released from the hospital, bryan had given him a ride to his and tala's apartment in Japan, they were staying for the beyblade tournament that would start in four weeks.

"I hate hospitals."

"I know kai, remember the last time you ended up in one?"

The Russian sighs, remembering last year's world tournament held in England, this new mysterious team called, "The Ministry of Darkness" have been dominating the competition, especially the blader known as doom and his bitbeast, leviathan.

He remembers when he walked on the ramp while his theme song was playing and facing the approaching gothic blader as they played his theme song with his fearsome entrance that would scare the average person.

It was the final match, it was between kai and doom, the match was fierce with no side showing any weakness, they pushed themselves beyond their limits, it was certainly a battle no one could ever forget.

As strong as kai was, doom was still more powerful, he remembers how leviathan wrapped itself around dranzer using its power of thunder to completely drain the phoenix making it very difficult to evade.

"The power of dranzer alone isn't strong enough to stop my great leviathan." Doom kept telling kai, he was right, dranzer alone was enough, that's when he saw his teammates' bitbeasts glow and he saw it.

Dragoon, drigger, and draciel were helping dranzer by giving the phoenix their strength making it strong enough to escape the black serpent's grip, then both bitbeasts launched their most powerful attack causing a huge explosion.

Finally, when the smoke cleared, only dranzer was left spinning while the leviathan was shattered in pieces, the Russian blader and the bladebreakers were declared the winners, but at a high cost, both kai and doom were on the ground unconscious.

"Yeah, I remember tal, I should tell you something I never told anyone."

"You love me."

Kai silently chuckles a bit, "I've already told you that before," he sit down on the couch while the redhead sits on kai's lap, "lets be serious about this."

"I am serious baby." Tala tells his lover, "Okay, that day, when I was unconscious at last year's tournament, I had the strangest dream."

"What'cha saw?"

"I saw this huge snake-like thing and four lights surrounding it until it disappeared, then I remember the legend about how dragoon, draciel, drigger, and dranzer brought peace on earth by concealing the dark forces,"

"Yeah?" tala asks kai as he softly licks the earlobes of the Russian blader, "stop tala, I'm serious, anyway, I'm starting to think that doom's bitbeast is that evil thing in my dream, that's why my friends' bitbeasts helped me."

"Stop worrying, doom hasn't been seen since the tournament, plus you destroyed his beyblade there's no way anyone repair it."

"You're right."

"Hey guys!" Tyson yells as he and ray entered the apartment. Tala walks into the living room with nothing but a pair of boxers, "ever heard of knocking tyson?"

"No time," the neko-jin tells the crimson-eyed blader as he turned on the TV, "look at this." He points at the screen of the TV.

"What am I looking at?"

"It's the qualifying contest for the world tournament in the US, just keep looking." The TV showed two bladers waiting for their last opponents, the lights suddenly go off followed by a loud gong sound.

"Everything goes dark and a gong sound? That means…"

On the TV, two bladers entered the arena as their theme song played, the two bladers were the gothic doom and the long-forgotten zeo.

"And here come 'The Unholy Alliance' doom and zeo!" DJ blader announced.

"WHAT!" tala yelled as kai entered fully clothed, "babe, what's going on?" the three bladers pointed at the TV which was showing the unholy alliance instantly defeating the other tag team.

"Oh my…GOD! Doom and zeo!"

"You mean 'The Unholy Alliance.'" Tyson corrected the panicking kai, "whatever! They…I…I mean…zeo? Were did he come from?"

"It looks like they're heading to the world tournament," Ray says with some concern in his tone, "this is bad, wait, is zeo dancing?"

"Yeah," tala answers ray, "hee hee, look at doom, he's so pissed, that's funny."

"Focus tala!" kai yells at his lover, "sorry tala, but…It's just…zeo finally returns? And joins forces with doom? It's too much for me to take all at once."

"So, you are now officially entered for the tag tournament in Japan, how do you feel?" DJ asks.

"Irritated now, stop dancing like a stripper zeo!" doom screams at his partner who finally let's go.

"Okay, so you two finally return to the beyblade world, together, how did this happen?"

"It's a long story and I don't have that kind of time." Doom responds as he and zeo leave.

"There you have it! To all the teams that will compete in the world tournament watch out for the unholy alliance an-" tala turns off the TV.

"So…what's the plan?" tala asks the three bladebreakers, "We're going to take the unholy alliance down man! Yeah!" tyson yells.

Boris sits down on his desk and pushes a button that caused holograms of a shadowy figure appear.

"Master, we've finally repaired the equipment kai destroyed and we're ready for our test subject to arrive." Boris tells his master.

"Perfect, you've do well, I'll deliver the subject once I capture him." The clocked figure said as the hologram disappeared.

The hooded figure pushed a button to make the hologram of boris disappear as the boy covered by darkness comes in and grabs the figure's arm, "so? Who are you planning on getting this time?" the boy calmly asks.

The clocked figure chuckles as he got close to the boy's ear, "it's a surprise." He tells the boy as he softy kisses the boy's lips.

Oooooooooh! The figure isn't boris, so who is he? And who's the mysterious boy that has the hots for kai? So much suspense, okay time to review, oh and if anyone wants the two music themes that I mentioned, tell me and I'll e-mail them.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thank you all who reviewed, I love you all, okay change of subject, in this fic, zeo's a human so forget that whole "oh my god he's a cyborg" crap, I never did that idea, anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: still don't own beyblade, a million dollars isn't enough for those bastards?

The two tired bladers enter the hotel caring their bags, "damn those paparazzi bastards."

Zeo and doom had just arrived in Japan from the U.S. and have been chased by reporters and barely got any time to themselves.

"I know doom, they just don't give up, 'oh zeo, why are you back beybladeing?'"

"'Are you two lovers?' 'Are you sleeping with him?'"

"I know, it's so annoying."

The newly gothic teen unpacks while doom goes directly to the bathroom, "hey doom, did you noticed that we only got one bed?"

Doom couldn't hear a thing while in the bathroom, "what? I can't hear ya!"

"We only have one bed!"

"Do we? Huh! Well…what do we do now?" doom says as he got out from the bathroom to see zeo already lying on the king-sized bed, "I guess we're sharing a bed."

The gothic blader chuckles as he notices the tone on his partner's voice and jumps on the bed, "I can't wait for the tournament, we are ganna kick ass!"

"Yeah, the combine power of my cerberus and your leviathan can't be stopped."

The shadowed-eyes of doom widens as he heard zeo's sentence, "uhh zeo, I just thought of something, what if we have to beybattle separately? What then?"

Zeo chuckles as he reached for something under the bed, "Oh live a little!" he yells as he grabs a bowl of melted cheese and throws a handful at doom's face, the gothic teen just stares at his teammate.

"You little-" doom grabs a can of whipped cream and sprays a bunch on his teammate who just laughs and wipes his cheesed hands all over doom's face, "you have a cheesy face doom."

"So going to pay."

Doom grabs a bowl of chocolate and sticks it on top of zeo's head. The druid blader points and laughs at the chocolate-covered zeo who just gives a pissed-off look.

Both gothic bladers stare at each others eyes, their faces getting closer and closer until their lips touch each other and they wrap their arms around each other as zeo gets on top of his partner until he breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong doom?"

"We know very well that we can't do this, we're just friends."

"I'm sorry, but it's your fault!"

Doom rolls his eyes and heavily sighs, "You're still blaming me? You really hold a grudge." The gothic zeo softly slaps his teammate, "of course I can."

The bladebreakers were all sitting in a circle outside tyson's house discussing the upcoming tournament, "any new word on our competition?"

"Besides the majestics, the blitzkrieg boys, and the unholy alliance, not much I'm afraid." Ray tells everyone, "oh but I did heard that the ministry of darkness is still entering."

Kai scoffs in response, "without doom they'll be easy to beat." Max asks kai, "you're still entering? Even after whoever it was that took you?" the Russian gives the blond a cold look, "it's going to take a lot more than that to intimidate me."

"Like doom's entrance." Tyson silently whispers, "what did you say!" kai angrily yells at Tyson, "we saw the look on your face when doom made his entrance, admit it, you were freaked out."

"I was freaked out because I expected doom just walking to the arena, I didn't expected light turning on and off, creepy-ass music, fog, fire on the runway, hell I didn't even expected what doom was wearing which was very creepy even for me."

"it's okay kai, everyone got intimated just seeing that, after all psychology's half the battle, okay change of subject, what time are we going to practice tomorrow?" the neko-jin asks.

"At exactly 6:30-" Kai answers.

"Wow that's pretty late." Tyson interrupts.

"-in the morning." Kai finishes.

"What? Come on kai you know how I like my beauty sleep!" the blue-haired teen yells.

"Not that you need it." Ray says as he snuggles Tyson until kai's trademark cold look caused them to stop.

"You just bought yourselves 5:45." The team captain announces.

"I guess I'll have to skip my shower."

"6:30 it is." Kai changes his mind as he, Kenny, and max left while Tyson and ray entered the house to be greeted by tyson's grandpa.

"Heya little dudes, done with yer meeting?"

"No, we're still in the meeting, in fact we're currently at Florida celebrating ray and me's honeymoon."

"Don't smart-mouth me."

Tyson chuckles as he and ray go to their room together while grandpa granger goes outside to rake leave like he always does at night.

Both lovers quickly undress to their pajamas, Tyson had the one with dragon designs all over it, ray's on the other hand is covered in tiger images, after putting their PJs they both laid on the bed they shared.

"Come on ray, let me touch your beautiful face."

"no, then you'll get too excited and we'll end up having sex, then we'll wake up late, kai will yell at us, and we'll be too sleepy to train."

"Please my kitten? I love you."

"I have an idea,"

……………….

Grandpa granger softly sang a catchy tune as he happily swept, until he saw a shadowed figure in front of him causing the old man hold the broom like a sword, "what do you want?"

Ray got out of his room to get a little snack after what he had to do to get Tyson to sleep. He went pass the living room and stopped as he saw grandpa granger being flown across the room.

"Grandpa!" he yells and sees a figure walk in from where grandpa granger came flying from.

The neko-jin jumps towards the figure who stretches his arms and electrocute ray before he even got near the figure.

Ray fell to the ground unconscious as the cloaked figure went on to tyson's room were he was sleeping peacefully, the figure laughs evilly as he got nearer to the sleeping dragon…

oh no, now Tyson gets kidnapped by our mysterious stranger with electric powers, if anyone was offended by my character's , that's based on me, actions towards zeo, tell me and won't write any of that anymore, specifically of course or else some things won't make sense, anyway review so I can write tyson's fate.


	4. Chapter 4

I drew a pic of zeo and doom called "unholy alliance: zeo and doom (druid), you can find the link in my fanart-central profile, here's the next chapter, I warn you though, it's not for the weak at heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

A crowd formed outside tyson's as the firemen tried to put out the fire.

"I got one!" one of the firemen yelled as he carried the unconscious neko-jin and places him in a stretcher.

The rest of the bladebreakers follow the paramedics, "it's ray! Are you okay ray?" Kenny asks the neko-jin.

"Sir, he's unconscious he won't be able to hear you, quick take him to the ambulance!"

"We got another one!" a fireman screams as he and another fireman carry tyson's grandpa.

"What do you think happened?" Kenny asks.

"Wait! Where's Tyson?" max yells out as he ran to one of the firemen, "mister, one of our friends is still in there!"

"Well we've checked the entire house and only found those two but we can che-" before the fireman could finish the house instantly exploded and everyone ducked down and covered.

"Okay, I guess we won't be able to check again." The fireman finishes his sentence.

A hologram of the cloaked figure appears before boris, "do you have the boy boris?"

"Yes, I see you caught young Tyson sir, was he hard to get I presume?"

"The fool was sleeping when I took him, I only had to stop the grandfather of his and his little boyfriend." The figure response to boris.

"I thought as much, how about you try to get the unholy alliance next time, they're very powerful you know."

"Why? So you can rape them like you've done to our other subjects?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A hologram of the shorter figure appears, "don't lie boris, we know everything about you and you're little sex sessions, especially the one with kai you bastard."

"Why the sudden interest in kai? You little-"

"Enough, both of you," the taller figure interrupts, "you can rape Tyson if you want, just make sure you don't forget our experiments and besides the unholy alliance poses no threat to us."

The holograms of the two unseen figures disappear while boris goes to where they were holding Tyson, "soon I'll get to play with you, very soon."

The two Russians stood outside ray's room with only concern on their minds, "I can't believe this happened."

"What about Tyson? They haven't found anything from him, I hope he's okay."

The doctor walked out of ray's room and said, "You may see him now."

"Ray, how're doing?" tala asks the fully conscience neko-jin.

"I'm okay," ray recponses then gasps realizes something, "where's Tyson!"

The Russians look at each other, unsure how they're going to answer ray's question, tala broke out and said it, "they…never found a body in the remains of the house, we think he's still alive…somewhere."

"TYSON!" ray yelled out crying while kai and tala cover their ears.

"TYSON! NO! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ray?"

"PLAESE! COME BACK!"

"Ray?"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"RAY! CALM DOWN DAMN IT!" kai screams at the crying neko-jin making him cry even more than usual, "why are you yelling at me?" he asks while weeping, "you guys have no idea how I feel."

"No idea huh?" tala said while chuckling and sits next to ray, "no idea, hee hee hee, that's funny." The Russian then began to strangle the neko-jin.

"NO IDEA! CAUSE IF I REMEMBERED CORRECTLY, I WENT THROUGH THE SAME FUCKING SITUATION WHEN KAI WENT MISSING, SO DON'T FUCKING TELL ME I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU FEEL!" tala lets go of ray's neck who finally stops crying.

"I'm sorry tala, I wish I was resilient and strong like you, I think you left marks on my neck." He and tala room began to laugh while kai silently chuckled until zeo came bursting into the room.

"Ray? Oh my god you're okay!" he yells as he tightly hugged the weakened neko-jin.

"Too tight! Too tight!" ray said in a breathless voice.

"Sorry ray I'm just so relived that you made it!"

"Zeo," said the incoming voice outside the door, "I don't know why you brought me here," doom enters the room, "I mean I just-" doom stops as he stared at kai.

There was a cold moment of silence as the two bladers stared in each other's cold eyes until doom broke the silence, "Kai."

"Doom."

"So uhh," zeo interrupts, "where's Tyson?" he asked.

"They…never found him, no trace at all." Tala answers zeo, "really? Well if they didn't find anything he must be alive, any idea who did this?" Zeo asks.

"Well, the last thing I remember is tyson's grandpa flying into the living room and this stranger somehow knocked me out, but that's it, I can't remember how I was knocked out."

"Wake up boy! Time to play." The masked boris yelled at the beaten dragon in a disguised voice.

"Who are you…wa-where am I?" Tyson asked, "Why am I in chains?"

"To make sure you don't do anything while I play with you." Boris removes part of the ski mask to reveal his mouth, "hee hee hee, you're mine."

The half masked boris sticks his long tongue into tyson's mouth who was desperately gasping for air while feeling disgusted, very disgusted.

"What's wrong? You don't the way I kiss you?" Tyson was too scared to reply, "then you'll not like this." Boris drops all clothes leaving him completely naked, except for the ski mask.

"Rip them off." He orders Tyson.

"What?"

"Your clothes, rip them off!"

"n-no, I…I don't-"

"Now! If you want to live you'll obey me!"

The trembling dragon slowly rips off his clothes, against his wishes, as he quietly sobs.

"That's a good boy…"

Damn I so evil, told you it wasn't for the weak at heart, but for those who aren't and want to read the full version of this fic (the NC-17 one) go to my link at my profile above the fanart link.


	5. Chapter 5

To make this easier to read, when ever there's a scene change you'll see, scene change…, if anyone has a better idea please tell me.

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblade, damn it!

Mr. Dickenson ordered an emergency meeting involving the teams that were already in Japan: the bladebreakers, unholy alliance, and the blitzkrieg boys.

"What are we going to do about Tyson?" Dickenson asks the beybladers.

Everyone, except lord doom, began to collaborate but the fact was that since no one even knows who took the dragon, there wasn't much too work with.

"I bet it was the same guys that took kai, kai can't you remember anything?" tala asks.

"All I remember was fire coming out of me, but I was probably hallucinating though." The Russian responds.

"Well we have to find him!" zeo yells as he turns to his silent partner, "don't you have any ideas doomy?"

The goth gives zeo a look, "I told you not to call me that," he tells zeo as he stood up, "the answer lies within dragoon, if Tyson had dragoon when he was taken then it'll be easier to find him, if he didn't, then we're screwed."

Everyone just stared at doom, they've known him long enough to know he never cares about anyone else but himself, "what? I've never faced Tyson before and it would be nice to shut him and his ego up."

"Wait!" max yells out as he got something out of his bag, "my mom made this tracker thing that can trace bitbeasts across the world."

"Well quick use it!" Dickenson tells the blonde as he works the tracking device, "it'll tell us in a couple of seconds." Naturally max got bored fast and asked a dumb question, "So doom, are you dating zeo?"

" you son of a-" before doom could finish, zeo covered the goth's mouth with his own while everyone was so shocked they didn't even noticed the device was beeping.

"Zeo, what are you doing?" doom whispers through zeo's mouth. "Trust me, I got a plan." He tells doom as he stops kissing him, "yeah max, we are dating right doomy?"

"Uhh…right?" the self-proclaimed responds, "isn't that thing beeping?" he points to the device as max picks it up, "whoa, apparently it's somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, we have to get closer to get the specific coordinates."

"I'm sorry, but you all have to stay here." Mr. d tells everyone who all start to retaliate, "fine, but only five of you and max can come okay?"

"Me and kai will go." Tala says as he stood up.

"Me and doomy too, right?" zeo asks doom who didn't respond, "right?"

"Fine!" the goth yells, "I hope you know what you're doing." He whispers to zeo.

"Don't worry doomy."

"I'm going to kill you for this."

"Give it a chance."

"Stop whispering you love birds, ray you want to come too?" kai asks the neko-jin.

"I do anything to get Tyson back." Ray tells the Russian.

Scene change……

The screams of the dragon, who's strapped to a table, echoes throughout the lab as high winds blew everything away, "do something, he's destroying everything!"

"We're trying sir, but we can't control him he's too powerful!"

"Well do something befo-"

"Boris!" yelled the monitor showing a dark figure, "what the hell is going on there? Is there a tornado in there or what?"

"As a matter of fact sir there is, it's Tyson he's unstable an-"

"got it sir!" one of the scientists tell boris as the high winds stop as well as the screaming Tyson who is now lying unconscious.

"Finally, at least it proves my theory about the bitbeasts and bladers, now boris prepare yourself, we'll be expecting visitors soon." The image of the guy is replaced with an image of an incoming helicopter.

"You know what to do, so don't screw this up!" the monitor turns off.

Scene change…

"How much longer max?" Mr. Dickenson asked the blond, "just a couple miles away." Max yells as the sound of the helicopter overlaps them.

"There it is! It's a ship?" max points at the large ship in the middle of the pacific, "land there Mr. Dickenson." He yells as they land.

"So, what do we do now?" doom asks as he and the group got out of the helicopter, "it's too quiet for my taste."

"I'll stay here, I'm too old for this." Mr. Dickenson tells the group, "I'll stay too, you guys go ahead okay? The blond says as the rest begin to investigate.

"Here's a door." Ray yells as he opened the door, "good job ray." The redheaded Russian tells the neko-jin as everyone entered to see a long hall inside.

"Uhh uhh, this is too easy, we're falling into a trap I just know it." The druid goth tells everyone quietly, "shut up doom, don't ya think we don't know that? Asshole."

"I heard that bastard!" doom yells at kai.

"Dumb ass!"

"You'd like a little ass wouldn't you, ya fucking whore!"

"Shit head!"

"Motherbitcher!"

Everyone stares at doom after hearing his last comment with confused faces, "uhh…motherbitcher?" ray asks.

"I got nothing okay, geez, crap!" doom yells as he and everyone else hid as two guys in white coats entered the hall.

"Did you hear something?" the man asks the other, "probably that stupid little slut screaming." The other man responds as they both laughed, just hearing those men laughing made ray almost scream in rage, the men entered another door using a cardkey.

"We got to get that card thing." Max quietly points out the obvious.

"I have a better idea just leave it to me, zeo I'll need your help." Doom tells his partner as they both tried to kick down the main door causing an alarm to activate.

"Crap!" zeo yells as guardsmen come out of the main door and chases the unholy alliance out and leaving the main door open.

"Now's our chance, go!" tala yells as the three beybladers run inside another hall leading to an elevator, "What? No stairs?" kai asks as they run into the elevator.

"Uhh, which button do we push?" the Russian asks kai and ray.

"Well like all evil villains, I'd say the last floor." The other Russian says as he pushes the bottom button.

"Weird, I though the elevator would explode or something, I hope doom and zeo are okay," Tala said while he stares at the worried neko-jin and places his hand on his shoulder, "don't worry ray, he'll be fine."

"I hope, if he isn't, I-I don't think I can go on, I love him."

The elevator finally stop and opens its doors, they slowly enter the dark room.

"Hello kai." Said a familiar voice as some lights turn on and reveal hooded man sitting on a weird chair with a slightly shorter hooded guy standing next to him.

"You! I knew you were fucking behind this! Who are you!" kai yell angrily.

"Where's Tyson! What did you do to him!" the furious neko-jin screams at the top of his lungs.

"We didn't do anything," the main figure says as he looked at the silent other figure, "if anything, you should asks him." A light turns on and reveals a smiling boris.

"Boris!" the three beybladers yell out surprised.

"That's right, you have no idea what you're messing with, we are unstoppable!"

"We? There's no we here boris." The main figure tells boris as the shorter figure is startles, "except you and me." He tells the shorter figure.

"What do you mean sir?" the scared man asks the hooded figure.

"We don't need you anymore, I've found a better replacement that won't rape our test subjects."

"He did what!" ray yells.

"How dare you!" boris yells as he pulls out a gun and points it at the main figure.

"Like that's going to work." The figure taunts boris as he shot him but then the figure's eyes glow a blue color and a volt a lightning shot out from his eyes and not only stop the bullet but also zaps the gun away from boris.

"foolish." He figure says as he stood up, extended his arms, and shoot volts of electricity at boris who started to scream in agony.

The three beybladers stared in horror as they saw the man being electrocuted and smoke coming out of him.

"Finish him!" the main figure tells the shorter one who threw a fireball at boris causing him to explode.

"What the hell is going on! How the hell did you guys do that!" tala yells.

"You're next!" the figure yells as he pointed at the three beybladers.

Will they ever escape the clutches of the hooded figure and the shorter boy who for some reason hasn't said a word, the whole having powers thing will be revealed in the next chapter so review now okay? thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update, strange things have been happening to me lately, crap you can't even imagine anyway here it is.

Disclaimer: do I need to say it?

"What the hell is this? This looks like something out of DBZ!" the redhead yells.

"Ohh you'd wish it was that, but this…is very real." The tall figure says as kai begins to softly chuckle, "what's so funny?"

"You are, you're a joke and you think that a little fireworks and special effects can scare me? Then you are truly are pathetic." Kai tells the angry figure.

"I am not going to take this fro-"

"And you!" kai interrupts the figure and points to the hooded boy, "what the fuck are you suppose to be? His little drone? You're even more pathetic that him."

"Shut up you fucking shit-head! I shou-" the shorter figure's hands begin to flame up and throws a long shot of fire at the Russian.

"Kai!" tala yells as he jumps in front of his lover and there was an explosion upon impact, "idiot!" the taller figure yells after slapping the smaller one on the head "damn! What the hell was I thinking?" the small boy screamed

"You weren't you ingrate! Now we lost kai and tala!"

As the smoke was clearing from the two Russians' direction they saw a huge broken wall of ice protecting them, "what!"

"Tala made a shield of ice."

More of the smoke cleared up and revealed the two beybladers unharmed, "they survived!" both figures yell, they turn to each other and begin to whisper, "They're starting to inherit their bitbeast's power."

"This could ruin our plan, we must make our escape."

"Indeed."

"Guys? Are you okay?" the neko-jin asks the two fallen Russians, "yeah, besides almost being killed, Tal how did you do that?" kai asks the redhead.

"I-I don't know, I just-"

"Have you forgotten all about your little friend Tyson?" the large figure implied as he snapped his fingers and light shines over a battered and wounded Tyson on the floor, the neko-jin runs to him to see if he was alive.

"Tyson! Are you ok? Speak to me!" ray yells hoping he'd get a response, the redheaded Russian walks towards the two.

"Ray, he's fine I can see him breathing, he's probably unconscious." Tala takes his eyes off ray and Tyson to see that the hooded ones have already left.

"Let's go already, we got Tyson there nothing to do le-" kai said as he was interrupted by the ships shaking, "what the fucks going on!"

"I don't know lets go!" tala yells as ray carries the unconscious dragon on his back. They run to the shaking elevator and hope that it doesn't fall or anything.

When they finally made it to the right floor they saw doom and zeo already waiting for them, "what did you guys do!" doom yells over the loud sounds of explosions and see the elevator's cart fall down.

"Whoa, that was too close." Zeo said as he and everyone else ran out to the helicopter where Mr. Dickinson was all ready for take-off.

"r-ray?" the dragon barely speaks

"Tyson! You're alive!"

"Didn't I just say that five minutes ago?" tala arrogantly asks the crying neko-jin.

Doom looks out at the window to see the far-away ship blow into a thousand pieces, "cool." Is all he said.

"So how did you find Tyson?" asked zeo.

"some guys in hoods had him and did a lot of those special effect things to make us believe that they had powers and used them to kill boris, same thing with tala, they just tried to mess with our minds." Kai tells zeo.

"But kai, I actually felt like I did create a wall of ice, I don't think they were special effects."

"tala, it was just to intimidate us, like when doom made his entrance when I faced him and we all know how that turned out."

"Yes kai, you beat, can you let that go already? Besides you won't be lucky next time."

"It isn't about luck, doom, it's about skill and yours just wasn't good enough."

"Why you-"

"Stop bickering you two, you can discuss that later but know we have to take Tyson to the nearest hospital and send a SWAT team to check out what's left of that ship." Mr. Dickinson told the two beybladers.

Scene change…

It was the middle of the night in Doom Manor, which is in the United States, the three strangers have broken into the mansion.

"Where do you think it is?"

"Yeah grim, how do we know doom has it here and didn't take it with him in Japan?"

"Trust me, it's here somewhere."

The three were looking for doom's spare beyblade part that he specifically created for the leviathan beyblade.

"Here it is." The masked stranger points at the safe as he places something on the lock.

"Stand back." He says as the object makes a small explosion, the masked person then takes out a golden urn.

"An urn? That's what we came for?"

The stranger opens the urn and dumps out what looked like someone's ashes and among it was the spare part.

"Doom's going to face his greatest nightmare."

Scene change

The two Russians enter their apartment after a long day, kai throws himself to the couch and turns on the TV.

"-and they were saved. Now over to Stan for news on the beyblade world, Stan?"

"Thank you carl, we all assumed that the ministry of darkness would fall apart since the founder, lord doom, abandoned them but it seems that the claim they have a new leader that will lead them to victory and crush whoever stands in their way and-"

Kai turns off the TV and began to remember, how the ministry of darkness was formed, first a rookie beyblader named Devon Chow was considered kidnapped from his own home.

A couple days later, another rookie beyblader named Ignatius Grimwood failed to show up at the small tournament after making it to the finals.

Days later another rookie beyblader named Rachel Lee was taken in the middle of a beybattle by two hooded druids who one said, "lets taker her to HIM." Saying HIM in an ominous voice.

Later in the world championship when the all-starz were to face the unknown ministry of darkness, doom, the powerful beyblader that thought to have disappeared of the face of the earth, entered in a black minister robe and came with the three missing rookies behind him completely different, all wearing gothic clothes underneath their own black cloaks.

Not only was everyone shocked about this, but it was even more shocking how the rookies were beybattling, it was like if they gained years of experience in such a short time. Whatever doom did to them must've been the same thing he did with zeo.

"Kai I just got a call from ray, Tyson's fine but their going to keep him in the hospital for a while to see what they did to him."

"Good, I wouldn't want Tyson to not be in the tournament."

"Oh and you got like ten messages by your number one fan, sayka."

"Again? Damn she doesn't give up I swear."

"She's obsessed with you too much."

"Yeah, I got enough problems already, the last thing I need are more."

The next chapter won't take as long as this one and if it does, you can all kick my ass


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is interesting, oh and I'd like to thank FF member sayka for letting me use her OCs, because I suck doing them, anyways thanks sayka! And here's chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own any characters in this fic, just doom, heh

The blue haired Russian opens his eyes, he's in some dark room hanging from the ceiling in chains and almost naked, it was cold, very cold, kai realized his hands are tied up in the chain that hangs him and his feet are also tied up.

He doesn't remember how he got here, he looks around the cold room, nothing, nothing he can see, and it was too dark, until light appeared from the opening door while a shadowed person came in.

"Hello kai you sexy beast." Said the guy, kai tried his best to see who it was but he could barely see him, "how are you feeling?" he asks but an almost sarcastic tone that disgusted the Russian.

"Not talking huh? Maybe this might make you say something." The figure grabs a whip and hits kai with it making him groan in pain, "That's what I want to hear."

"You…you…ba-"

"Yes you what?"

"You f-fucking…bast-bastard!"

The shadowed one just laughs hearing that insult, "your insults," he gets closer to the Russian, "just turn me on." He kisses kai forcefully, the Russian beyblader spits out after the kiss.

"You're lucky kai, if I didn't wanted you, you would've been raped by that nasty old man boris, eww."

Kai realized by the figure's voice that he's younger than him or he's disguising his voice to only seem younger, "who are…you?" he asks the boy.

"Me? Just someone, you don't need to know that, other than I can do this." He extends his closed fist near kai's face and opens it with a ball of fire levitating over his palm, "cool huh?"

kai was a bit amazed by this but then tried to take this opportunity to see the boy's face but the fireball disappeared by then, "naughty naughty kai, trying to look at my face, naughty."

The boy begins to feel around the phoenix's body and pinches one of his nipples, "ahh, your body is so well sculpted, I envy you." The Russian felt so violated.

Before anyone else said anything the doors open and another shadowed person appears, "what is with all the screaming!" he asks as he sees the boy and kai.

"Whoa, didn't need to see that."

"Well," the shorter figure says as tugged on his erection letting all his cum out on the palm of his hand, "if you don't want to do it with me I might as well do it to your subject, want some?"

"Uhh…I'm good."

"More for us," he licks some of his sperm from his hand and then forces the beyblader held in bondage drink some of it, "good huh?"

Kai spits out what was forced into him but the taste was still in his mouth which made him want to throw up.

"And so well meet face to face huh Mr. Hiwatari?" the taller figure asked the battered Russian as he sees his eyes shine an evil bluish color as its glows increases until…

scene change…

Kai rises from his bed awake sweating, he looks around the room, he realizes that he was back in his apartment he shares with his lover tala.

"It…it was all a dream" he says as he got out of bed carefully to not wake tala and went outside on the balcony, he sees the lights of the city in front of him that reminded his of the figure from his dream, not the one that raped him, the other one.

"It wasn't just any nightmare…this…really happened, those two are the same guys who were on that ship trying to intimidate us with those special effects."

But kai wanted to forget all that, right now he wanted to concentrate on the world championship, he sits on the patio chair and holds on the his beyblade dranzer, who has yet to be defeat.

"You're always there for me, I won't let you down."

Scene change…

kai came to the coffee house across his apartment to get coffee for both he and tala, he didn't want to carry two cups on his way home so he sat down to drink one of them.

"Hi kai!" the petit blond haired girl yells out as she and three other persons enter the coffee house.

"Hey sayka, uhh who are they?" he points at sayka's three friends.

"Oh I'll introduce you to them, this is torean." she points at the girl with long black and wears a blindfold over her eyes.

"Why are you wearing that cloth over your eyes, are they sensitive or something?" kai asks torean, "when I was young my house caught on fire and it burned my eyes."

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude."

"Heh, it's okay really, but I've learned to beyblade without my sight." The blind girl responds.

"She's really good at it too, this is beau." Sayka points to the boy with bright red hair and blue eyes, "nice to meet you kai, you're an awesome beyblader I mean that beybattle between you and that ministry guy was a classic."

"The ministry guy is called doom beau, and he's not part of that team anymore, and this is will." She points at the guy with both brown hair and eyes, "hi kai, I'm too glad too meet a legend like you."

"Hello, so this is your group of friends right?" the more experienced beyblader asks.

"Actually we're more than that, we're crystal tears and we'll be competing in the world tag-team tournament too!" sayka happily told kai.

"Really? Wow I hope we get to beybattle against each other." Kai tells sayka.

"That would be so awesome! Well we have to go train, see ya!" sayka said as she and her teammates left the coffee house.

After finishing his coffee he set out to return to his apartment when just before making it to the next block he sees a familiar face, "hey kai! What brings you here?" zeo asks.

"Hey zeo, I live a block away, what are you doing here and where's your boyfriend?" kai asks and makes those quote things with his fingers when he said boyfriend.

"Doomy? He's at home, so have you heard about the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"They said that the tournament is just a way for the Beyblade Corporation to host their own tournament where only those who have proved themselves can be appointed, but it's just a rumor, no ones sure if it's true."

"Well, I guess we'll find out once the tournament's over." The Beyblade Corporation is not like the BBA, they are the creators of beyblades and sponsors tournaments, that's all people know, it has been a mysterious corporation and no one has any knowledge on who runs it.

"well I got to get tala his coffee or else he's going to be cranky all day, good seeing and tell doom I said hi ok?"

"Ok I'll tell him, bye kai."

And once again I'd like to thank sayka for allowing me to use torean, beau, will, and sayka, now review people! It helps me to write more. Oh and do realize that I had to cut the entire boy rapes kai scene cause you know, I can't post anything NC-17 here, if you want to read the original version there's a link on my FF profile that'll lead to my AFF profile.


	8. Chapter 8

It about time I updated, I miss having a lot of free time……anyway on with fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, though I'd kill to own it.

The cold breeze flew through the Russian's skin as he stared at the sun going down. It was one of the only things that relaxed him through this tough time he was facing.

"Kai? What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh I'm just looking at the sunset, why you ask?"

"Well, I worry about you Kai, you know that."

"Well stop worrying, I can take care of myself you know." Kai hates it when people worry about him, it makes him feel like he can't do anything by himself, like he always need some sort of help.

"Sorry kai, forget that I even mentioned it."

"Its okay tal." kai softly kisses tala on the lips, he then moves his tongue into the redhead's mouth and gently massages his tongue just the way Tala likes it.

"I did made that wall of ice you know."

"Oh god not this again." Kai really hates it how tala thinks he somehow magically created that wall of ice when they were in that boat.

"Well, I felt that something came out of me."

"Yeah, your common sense, any idiot know that it was all a bunch of cheap special effects." Kai tells tala.

The redhead just stares at kai, he was shocked at what he just said, "Any idiot?" he asks, "so what you're basically saying is that an idiot is smarter than me?" he asks in a slow but angry voice.

"Come on Tal, that's…that's not what I meant." Kai tries to reason with tala, but he has to accept the fact there's no way he can take back what he said.

"So what did you meant? Because I don't know what other meaning for 'any idiot knows that it was a bunch of special effects' I really don't, tell me kai what did you meant?"

"Look I'm sorry, you're not an idiot-"

"Of course not, I'm dumber than an idiot after al that is what you said, bastard."

"Damn it tala I'm trying to apologize which is something I rarely do and you just won't accept it, you know sometimes you can be such a…a…"

"What? I can be such a what? Tell me!" tala demands.

"A…you can be such a fag!"

Tala gasps loudly, he turns away from kai so that he won't have to face him, "get out." He says in a soft voice, kai didn't need to hear that twice, he goes to his bedroom and starts to empty his drawers and pack everything up in his suitcase

After he was finished he grabbed his suitcase and went to the door with his hand already on the doorknob but before he opened it he looks back and sees tala still standing were he was minutes ago and still with his head down.

"Tala…I'm sorry." He couldn't see tala's face but he knew he was silently crying, deep down he knew he hurt him badly. Kai turns the knob a leaves.

Scene change…..

"Wow look at all the rain!" Tyson screams as he looked out of the window.

"So for how long we have to stay here?" the neko-jin asks Tyson's grandpa.

"Well little ray, until they finish reconstructing our house that those vandals burned down to the ground, so I'd say in a month or so."

Before ray could complain about how he wished it wasn't that long or that he hates this hotel a lot, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Ray said as he went to answer the phone, "hey remember that phone I got you for your birthday, the one that meows instead ring?"

"Yes I remember that, now-hello?"

"Hey ray."

"Oh kai how are you?"

"Well, actually not that good, I need a place to stay and…seems that I forgot to bring my wallet with me."

"Uhh, why are you out in the first place?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, you know talking helps."

"Look I just need a place to stay, not one of your famous lectures."

"Well…they are famous, but uhh…I don't think you can stay here, to tell you the truth this place sucks."

"Oh, well thanks anyway ray."

"Wait where are you?"

"I'm actually a few blocks away from tala's apartment, why?"

"Because…that would mean that you're not far away from…"

"Oh hell no! You got to be kidding me!"

"I don't think you got any other choice."

"…fine, I'll ask Doom if I can stay with him."

Scene change…...

Doom and zeo were sitting on the couch watching TV when all of a sudden Doom shudders.

"Hey why did you shudder?"

Doom didn't know how to answer, "I don't know, it was like a cold icy chill went through my very soul."

"Huh, well we are watching gay porn, it does the weirdest things to people."

"Yeah well guess what?" Doom grabs the remote from the table near him, "we're watching something else."

"But Doomsie I like this and I know you like it too."

"The guy's been in the same position for the last half-hour!"

"Oh yeah, it does get boring like that."

Doom scoffs as he switched the channel to another, "ooh I like these polar bear coke-cola commercials, they're funny."

During the commercial, someone was knocking on the door, "Can you get it zee-zee?" Doom asks using the pet name he gave to zeo as revenge for the pet name zeo gave him.

"Okay Doomsie." Zeo says as he when for the door while Doom was muttering something about it never ends.

Zeo answers the door and saw Kai in front of him with his suitcase all soaking wet, "hey kai what's up?"

"Water, and lots of it, can I come in?" The Russian asks, "Sure come in I mean you're all wet and it's so damn cold out there."

"Thanks Zeo I-" Before he could finish he stared into the evil demonic eyes of Doom.

"Doom."

"Kai."

After a full minute of silence, Doom finally asks, "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I know this is kinda sudden and awkward, but can I stay with guys for a couple of days? Just until I get a room because thanks to the tournament all the hotels are booked."

"Well umm actually-"

"Of course you can stay kai, in fact why don't take a bath? You're going to get a cold in those wet clothes." Zeo suggests to kai.

"Hey thanks guys it really means a lot to me." Kai tells Doom and Zeo as went for the bathroom.

"Doesn't it feel good to do nice things?" Zeo asks as he turned to the pitch-black of a pissed off Doom as he slowly walked closer and closer towards zeo as he was backing up just as slowly.

"Uhh it-it's really n-not that b-bad Doomsie I-I thought if-" Zeo felt the wall behind him as Doom was only a couple centimeters away from Zeo's face.

"R-r-remember the old saying? 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer?' that way you can take kai apart from the inside."

Doom looks away from Zeo, "Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea, if fact it's very cunning," he faces zeo, "I see my villainy has rubbed off to you." He softly plants a kiss on Zeo's lips.

Doom suddenly hears the Becker theme song coming from the TV, "whoa just in time to watch Becker." He says as he sat down on the couch while Zeo was still getting over the whole Doom-about-to-kill-him thing a couple seconds ago.

Aww ain't that a shame? Kai and Tala separated, don't worry they'll get back together……or will they? Maybe, now go on review.


	9. Chapter 9

I finally updated after a long looong time. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Tala just kicked out Kai and now he has to stay with the last person he'd stay with, so here we go.

Disclaimer: I won't own beyblade until I take over the world so until then, I don't own it.

The troubled young Russian got out of the couch after a long night wearing only his pants as he walked into the kitchen watching the green haired boy eating cereal, " Hey Kai, sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I slept alone." Kai said as the front door opens and in comes Doom with a pink box, "Boy I'm I glad to see you."

"Aww thanks Doomy, I'm glad to see you too." Zeo tells Doom who grabs a cup of warm coffee, "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the coffee." He takes a sip of his coffee and turns this head to face Kai who had a small smile on him after hearing Doom's comment about the coffee, "Doom."

"Kai, you know this whole instead of saying hi we say the other one's name thing is getting old. By the way they didn't have any glazed donuts so I got you these lemon-filled ones."

"Ohh, I was really looking forward for a glazed donut." Said Zeo as he took a bite out of the donut. Doom offered a donut to Kai but he shook his head, he didn't really felt like eating at a time like this, the only thing on his mind was his fight with Tala, he wonders how he's doing.

Doom turns on the TV, "Martha Steward, Real Estate, annoying UPN sitcom, oh look it's the EBF."

Kai groans, "Oh no, not that crappy excuse for Beyblading." Doom quickly turns to Kai, "Hey, I started Beyblading in the EBF and look how great I turned out, but then again it would be better off if they got rid of that annoying Thatherton, always thinking he owns everybody."

The Extreme Beyblading Federation or EBF, which is owned by Mr. Thatherton, is not like the traditional form of beyblading, it's an unstructured form where there are no limitations or rules. The beyblades used there are what's considered illegal beyblades and sometimes these beybattles are done on very unique terrains.

"But still, people consider those guys to be in the same league as professionals like me, I heard some people talking and I heard them say, 'Who do you think would win? Kai Hiwatari or Razor?' They actually agreed on Razor just because he has those really sharp razors on the edge of his bayblade."

"Yeah well…even still he's pretty tough." Doom responds as he changes the channel to a commercial about cheese then to a soap opera, a "Meat is Murder" ad, Kai winning a beybattle that happened two years ago, "Oh look at this, remember that Kai?"

Kai sees himself on the TV, it was the day he beat Tyson when he separated himself from the Bladebreakers for a while, it was during that period of time when he and Tala first got together. Kai lowers his head, "Ooh that's in the DVD I have." Zeo yells out.

"DV-What DVD?" Doom asks. "The DVD that has Kai's best beybattles and whole bunch of DVD extras with commentaries and stuff like that." Zeo answers as eat took a bite of his donut.

"He has a DVD? Why don't I have I DVD? I'm good enough to have a DVD, am I in the DVD? Doom asks yet again. "Just the part where you face Kai and that's it." Doom slapped his forehead hard in frustration, "Excuse me I got to go yell and bitch at some people so…"

Doom begins to head towards the door when he ended up flat on his butt, then Zeo ran over to his side, "Doomy, how did you fell?" Zeo asks Doom as he helps him stand up, "I don't know, I guess I must've slipped on something and-" before he finished, he and Zeo look down at the floor and see a bit of lemon jelly from a donut.

"You got to be kidding me." He looks at Zeo who just raises his shoulders, "Ahh, it must be Monday." Doom said as he left the room, he says that every time something bad or painful happens to him which coincidently happens on a Monday.

Scene change...

"Hey Tyson I made you breakfast." Ray said as he entered the room with a tray full of food. Tyson rises from the bed with his eyes halfway closed and with bags under his eyes, "Oh, Tyson you look terrible. Haven't you been sleeping?"

Tyson just kept staring at him, "Does it look like I've been sleeping? I can't sleep I keep having these nightmares about Boris." Tyson shuddered when he said mentioned Boris.

"But don't worry Tyson, Boris is dead…or so I think."

"W-w-what! What do you mean by that!" Tyson begins to panic.

"No I mean yes he's dead! He's dead no question about it, but how he died still puzzles me, I mean it didn't made any sense. It was like something out of a cartoon." The phone started to meow, "I love that cat phone you bought Tyson."

The neko-jin answered the phone and on the other end was a familiar voice, "Oh hey Kai."

"Hey Ray, how's Tyson? Has he gotten better yet?"

"Oh…he's doing fine, just give him a couple of days and he'll be back to his normal self again. So how's it going over there with the 'lord?' ehh?"

"It's actually going great, it's fun to mess with Doom's head. Uhh listen, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Kai? You want to talk about why you're living with your archnemisis and his little green slash black-haired boyfriend instead with the man you love?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it, I can handle it on my own. Actually I need you to get some stuff from Tala's room."

"Hmm, you put me in a very awkward position, why can't you get your stuff yourself I mean you don't me for this."

"I can't face Tala, not yet, I really hurt him and this wasn't like our usual fights where we'd make up just as fast, this time we fought over something stupid and…I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose him."

"Then go to him, if you don't want to lose him then go to apartment and face him or you will lose him, trust me you guys have gone through too much to end it over a dumb little thing that I still don't know about."

"You always want to know everything about everything don't you? I guess you're right, thanks Ray."

"Anytime Kai." He hangs up the phone and goes back to Tyson's side, "Wow, you were hungry." He tells the dragon who was stuffing his face with food.

"Well yeah, your food is always good in fact it's finger-licking good." Tyson continues to eat Ray's food.

As Tyson kept eating like a madman, Ray just stared at him, he was happy that Tyson was finally back to his side. He is truly in love with Tyson, for a long time he has been planning something really special for Tyson but he hasn't found the right time for it.

"Ray? Are you crying?" Tyson asks.

"What? No some of the juice from that pickle you're eating went to my eyes, it kinda burns a little, it's alright you just keep eating."

Scene change...

"You're not going to believe it, I stepped on gum on my new shoes! You know whose fault it is? The government, if they didn't cut taxes schools would have better teachers that can teach kids not to spit gum on the streets!" Becker from the TV yelled out.

"Heh heh heh, Doom was right this show is pretty funny." Tala said as he throws some cheese puffs into his mouth. Ever since he had that fight with Kai he's been easing his pain with food and TV shows with people that bitch about every single thing.

The Wolf suddenly heard a knocking from the door, he got up to open the door and he saw the last person he expect, "Kai?"

"Hey Tal, we need to talk."

I just had to cut it off right at the important part and what exactly is Ray planning for Tyson. You know the drill give me some reviews and you'll get the next part.


End file.
